B for Bones
by Agatha-Naomi
Summary: An Alphabet on the way Booth feels about Brennan.


AN: Just a cute idea I had.

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Bones" Agent Perotta would be in a fetal position and sucking her thumb.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Astounding: He almost didn't believe she got so much information from just a glance. Almost.

Bones: He was the only one who called her that. It was almost like a declaration that something of hers was his. The word once used to tease was now of adoration.

Callous: She didn't sugar coat. She wasn't cruel or cold. She just wasn't apologizing when she wasn't sorry or simpering complements. That's callous to others, but honesty in Booth's eyes.

Date: He wants her to be happy. He knows he doesn't need to scare off all of her 'potential mates' as she so deemed. He contented himself with checking for past arrests, and character bashing. He sits near the phone just in case she gets stood up and needs him.

Engraved: She had scars on her soul. She would immediately launch into her atheist /scientific 'Can't scar nonexistent tissue' rant if he voiced this aloud. She did though. Every time she was lonely, reminiscing or afraid they engraved deeper.

Frozen: He wasn't blind. People thought she was a cold fish. But he saw her hug that little foster boy wrongly accused of murder. He saw her act so motherly with Andy when they waited for the key. He sees that little flash of hurt when people whisper she was cold.

Good: She had a big heart. She nagged him to go to the doctor when he hurt his back. She taught Zack all she could. She showed how much she cared.

How: She could find cause of death. She could name anomalies and joints off the top of her head. He knew she sometimes wondered why people left her behind. He knew she had better happier things to explain away. This was the reason he told himself for not being able to leave her side.

Identity: He sees that Limbo is her favorite task. Angela always teases her and says she must get bored. He knows. She loves to be the one to find a name. She knows not all loose ends get tied up. Bored or not, it is her silent and self proclaimed duty to find identity.

Jealous: She is a beautiful women. He just wishes so many men didn't see this and act on it.

Kills: She's strong but she unravels. When she thought Russ was the cause of the crimson puddle in her apartment she clung onto him. When his shot rendered Kenton, she was still pleading with her eyes. She doesn't upset often and when she does it kills him.

Laugh: It's rare and smooth. Unique like her. He has said so many clever things. Hell, he's said so many dumb things. He tries so hard to coax out his favorite sound.

Monopolize: She wants to drive. She wants a gun. She needs to reexamine this. Do not touch her. Don't disturb the evidence. She's monopolizing and stubborn. It's annoying and frankly, kinda sexy.

Nonsense: She has the vocabulary of a medical textbook but doesn't get pop-culture references or metaphors. She doesn't 'speak nonsense'. He can't determine if this is slightly annoying or utterly adorable.

Open: She's painfully honest. This is great unless she is asked if a victim suffered and she opens her mouth to tell them how many stab wounds she found.

Perplexing: She is opinionated and brilliant. He just wants subtitles.

Questions: She's very curious and logical. She doesn't know { or want to believe } that not everything has answers.

Risqué: She and Angela both wear tank tops under there Jumpsuits. Somehow nothing looks like casual on her porcelain skin.

Silly: She'll deny twirling in her Wonder Women costume. She'll deny playing little games with Russ. She'll playfully snatch the last bit of takeout from his plate, brandish her chopsticks and say she isn't silly.

Temperance: He can't see her as Jot Keenan . Temperance means patience. He thinks it's perfect when she examines bones so carefully.

Unusual: She explains some out of place mark on the skeleton to Zack. He wonders how eyes can be so warm yet so icy blue.

Vocal: She's not one to keep quiet during a car ride. She likes arguing and explaining. To her credit she likes listening too.

Wonder Women. He sat dressed as a squint, her beside him, praying to get to the newest possible victim soon. And admiring the forensic anthropologist who made cheap Halloween costumes look glorified.

X-Ray: She looks at the x-ray. He looks at her biting her plump, pink bottom lip while she examines the infinitesimally less tantalizing x-ray.

Young: They shared a bed as Buck and Wanda. He watched her blink and rub her eyes. She looked so young just waking up.

Zeal: She was his quirky coffee buddy. His awkward friend who tried hard. She was his zeal.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hope you enjoyed. Coffee and Hodgins to reviewers.


End file.
